villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Mombi
Princess Mombi is a head-switching, beautiful and tyrannical sorceress who commands the maniacal Wheelers, and she is also the secondary antagonist behind the Nome King, who attacked and took over the Emerald City of Oz in the 1985 Disney film, Return to Oz. She is based off her original incarnation with the same name. She was portrayed by Jean Marsh (as well as Sophie Ward and Fiona Victory), the same actress who also plays Head Nurse Wilson in the mental hospital where Dorothy is committed at the beginning of the movie and is best known for the role of Queen Bavmorda in 1988 fantasy film Willow. Biography Princess Mombi is a dark-haired, deranged and evil middle-aged sorceress. She is a coward at heart who grovels before the Nome King and begs for her life when he is displeased with her. She is also frightened by Jack Pumpkinhead when she first sees him. She makes a deal with the Nome King, for if she trapped Princess Ozma in her enchanted mirror, he would make her the queen of Oz and gives her thirty beautiful heads which she could switch depending on her mood. He also gives her the Emerald City as her own kingdom, after he took away the emeralds. She also guards the Powder of Life. When Dorothy encounters "Princess Mombi" in her palace, Mombi develops a fondness for Dorothy's head and locks her in the tower, planning to remove her head and take it once the girl has reached adulthood. Dorothy however escapes and steals the Powder of Life from a case which also contains Mombi's true head. Unfortunately, she awakens the head which screams Dorothy's name, awakening the other heads in turn which all begin screaming , ultimately awakening Mombi's headless body which pursues Dorothy who manages to escape. Donning her true head, Mombi sends her sinister minions, the Wheelers after Dorothy. At the climax of the film, the Nome King imprisons Mombi in a magical cage for failing him. When the Nome king is destroyed Mombi is stripped of all her magical powers (rather than Glinda taking them away in the original story). When Princess Ozma is freed from her prison she forgives Mombi because she feels the loss of her powers (none of which we ever actually see) is punishment enough. Gallery Princess Mombi Wearing a fake head.jpg|Princess Mombi using one of her fake heads to disguise herself as a young, beautiful woman. Mombi's head collection.png|Princess Mombi's head collection Mombi_(Return_to_Oz).jpg Princess Mombi Imprisoned.jpg|Princess Mombi imprisoned. Trivia *This characterization of Mombi was combined with head-exchanging Princess Langwidere from the third book in the series, Ozma of Oz. Navigation Category:Female Category:Pure Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Oz Villains Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Monarchs Category:Wealthy Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor